Another Day in Paradise
by Ren Hardy
Summary: Boy am I glad to be a detective's girl...' After five months away, things are quite a bit different back home for Rai. Matt's acting weird, her boyfriend has some big secret, even Light's gone off the deep end. What exactly is going on here?
1. Warm fuzzies?

Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote obviously, cuz it would make no sense whatsoever if i did!! So yea, to all my friends who read the roughdrafts of this, looooooots of changes, but it still fits together.

--

"Ugh, _now_ where are we going, Matt?" She sighed heavily. "Honestly, your friends are just plain weird."

"Rai, you're hopeless!" The brunette shook his head at her. "You don't seem to have a problem with Near or Mello, so why are you complaining now?" He glanced at his sister, cigarette dangling from his lip.

"Well, Near always did kinda weird me out. I mean, I know he's my age and everything, but still...he's a little creepy."

'_Yes, that's why you were blushing every frickin time he looked at you_! _Got a thing for him too, do we?'_

'_Shut up dammit! It was warm in there, alright?'_

'_Shut up? Can't say I know the meaning of the phrase. And in case you didn't notice, it was hell frozen over in there!'_

Rai grimaced and resumed talking with her brother. "As for Mello, he has my respect. The guy's obsessed with chocolate, I admire that."

'_And the leather pants weren't so bad either...gah! Bad Rai, baaaaaaad.'_

The pants were shoved into a 'Safe to think about when Matt dates Misa' box. Along with Near.

"We're here." Her brother gave a slight tug on her arm, and sent Rai toppling backwards, knocking them both to the ground in front of a hotel room door.

She blinked, struck speechless.

'_Girls get raped in places like this...ack! What's up with me today? This is Matt, my BROTHER, not some friggin stalker, jeez.'_

Rai shook her head. She knew she was losing it when she thought she'd get raped by her brother.

'_Well, guess I can cross the first two items off my list.'_

Rai's Losing It List

1. Fantasies about _them._

2. Think you're going to be raped by your brother.

3. Become convinced you're Misa and imitate her in every way possible.

4. Irresistible urge to screw adorable best friend, Light Yagami. (twitch)

5. Once above are complete, consume as much sugar and caffeine as possible in 5 minutes, and lock self in dark closet with plastic camel, declaring it your lover.

'_I need a social life...'_

'_Ya think, Rai?'_

'_I told you to shut up already!! Don't you listen?'_

'_Muahaha! Since when do I listen?'_

The girl tangled a hand in her reddish-brunette hair and started giggling hysterically, still on the ground. She'd started rocking back and forth when her brother decided to open the hotel room door. She toppled in backwards, locking eyes with another young man.

Emerald eyes to ebony.

Cool hands to warm cheeks.

One heart racing, the other slowing.

'_I don't believe it...'_

Matt cleared his throat. "Rai, this is Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki, my sister, Rai." He leaned back on the wall, thoughts wandering.

"Oh, uh...h-hello..." She blushed and picked herself up from the ground, hand releasing her hair, eyes darting everywhere, ANYWHERE. Anywhere but those eyes...she'd been driven mad by them before, it could happen again. Even worse if Matt was there...

"So, Rai...your brother's told me quite a bit about you. He says your drawings have taken a turn for the better." He locked his eyes on her, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Well, it's become much more k-known now that I've done some t-traveling, and, uh..." Her voice trailed off, the blush spreading along her face. She cleared her throat. "B-but my five months are up...now it's time for me to stay home, with Matt." She smiled to herself. _'And you of course.'_

"I can take care of myself you know Rai. 'Sides, you're the youngest so shouldn't _I_ be watching over _you_?"

"Shut it Matt, or I'll cut off your technology links." She growled quietly at him.

"Ok, ok, point taken." He held up his hands in defeat, and slouched back on the wall.

She shook her head and turned back to her previous conversation. "Like I was saying, the five months are over, time to get myself a real job. Fun as hell that's gonna be." She sighed. "Ah, well...maybe Light could help out." She didn't notice the quick glance between the other two.

"Well then." Matt coughed slightly. "If you don't mind, we have a few things to take care of. Bills, jobs, food, that kind of shit. Come on, Rai!" He took her arm and yanked her out the door. The voice carried after them, almost a whisper.

"Goodbye, Rai-chan."

She let out a tiny whine.

--

Bahaha, fear my sucky description tactics!! I know, I know, it's kills you all to read it, but bear with me. pweeease?? :) I'll try enlisting some help soon, ya know?


	2. If you'da been there

She growled and turned back down the hall. "Matt, you left the door unlocked again! Honestly, when are you going to start being a little more responsible? Mister 'I'm the oldest.'" She tapped the door open with her hip, struggling to keep hold of the packages in her arms. "And hurry your lazy ass up and take some of these _before_ my arms give out."

"I'm coming, alright? And I didn't leave it open." He mumbled the last part to himself and sighed quietly. Maybe taking her over there had been a bad idea, she was just pissed at him now. Any normal girl would've been _happy_ to see their boyfriend after five months apart. Then again, his sister never really _was_ normal...at least by public standards. Sure he loved her, and was her only family, but damn the girl knew exactly how to piss him off! He sidled up and took a couple bags, wincing as her shoes knocked into his shoulder.

"Those ones have your games and the pieces for your computer in them. You owe me a new laptop, seeing as you broke the other, and the next hacking procedures as payment. Or you can just repay the money I spent on that. Just because I'm an artist doesn't mean I'm rich you know." She smiled wryly and headed down the hall. "I'm going to sh-what the hell...?"

"What the hell what?" Matt sighed and trudged up behind her. "Um...why is there-" "Someone in my bed? That's a good question." She dropped to her knees and crawled over to the bed. She looked back for help and, receiving only a shrug, turned back to the bed, only to knock foreheads with another boy. She let out a yelp and flung herself back, foot rushing toward the stranger's face. He caught it in midair, sending her sprawling.

"Next time, just try hello, Rai." He unfolded himself from the bed and stood, arching back, almost bent in half. A small squeak came from the doorway and they turned to see Matt pressing a hand to his face, with what looked oddly like blood dripping between his fingers.

"I th-think I'll go unload my things now..." He turned and shot into the room across the hall.

"Baka...since I'm awake now, how're things with you guys?"

She turned back to him. He had brilliant blue eyes, blonde hair to his shoulders. Tall, a well-developed body for a frame that so resembled a girl's. He watched her in amusement and dropped on the bed, crossing one leg over the other.

'_God, he even sits like a girl nowadays...I've gotta quit traveling_, _I miss too much.'_

"Well, things have been alright I suppose, dunno really...after all, I've been gone for the past five months." She stood and crossed over to the door, unaware he'd followed after her. When she turned to speak again, her face ended up in his chest, and she went bright red. _'Why did he have to be so damn tall?! Curse you genetics...' _

"Persistent much? I really do prefer a simple hello." He smirked, eyes laughing at her blush.

"You're such a fucking pervert Mello! Get out of my room." She stepped around him, mumbling threats under her breath.

"Anything for you babe." He swept out of the room laughing, felt the door clip his heel as she kicked it shut, and turned the knob on the door to the room Matt had disappeared into.


	3. Early morning visit

_**Baha, chapter threeeee!! Many thanks to my awsome llama friend, who told me to use that song! (which I utterly hate by the way) AND TO MY AMAZIN FRIEND SALAMI, I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER, FOR BUNKING WITH ME THAT NIGHT IN PARIS!! (remember the lollipop...)**_

_**--**_

_**/-I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T!!-\**_

There was a slight stirring in the bed, the only response to the offending early morning music.

_**/-Do ya know what that mean?-\**_

Rai groaned and snatched up the phone, jamming it to her ear. "Hello?" She yawned, slapping a hand to her mouth.

"Rai, come open this door before I break it down. People are starting to stare."

"Light?" She turned to her clock. "It's six in the fucking morning, _go away._" The girl burrowed deeper in her blankets and sighed contentedly, drifting back to sleep.

"And normally you're the one up calling me right now! Did I mention I've got the spare key?"

"Oh alright, keep your panties on, boy. I'll get some clothes and be right there. Oh, Light, one more thing."

"Yea, Rai?"

"If Misa is here too, I will beat you beyond the point of recognition." She snapped the phone shut and threw it to the bed, pulling one of Matt's multiple striped shirts over her head, and drifting out of her room.

'_Pants, pants, need some paaaaants...'_

She stumbled over a lump in the hallway, planting her face in the wall. "What a wonderful way to start the morning, tripped by...a pair of pants. Oh the irony!" She shook them out and slid them up, buttoning and letting them fall on her hips. The girl took a few experimental steps, noting the pants clung like a second skin. "Didn't know we owned any leather pants...works I suppose."

She wandered along the hall, pausing to undo the many locks of her front door. When your brother hacked government files for amusement, you were housing a former mafia member, and your hobby was developing pictures, you couldn't afford to have your door thrown open at any random time.

She pulled the door open and put up a smile. "Alright, get in here you id-ACK!" For the second time in five minutes she connected with the walls of her house, as Misa jumped on her in a fierce hug, the blonde's idea of a greeting for Rai. The brunette pushed her back to the boy still in her doorway, rubbing the back of her head and cursing under her breath.

Sure Misa was her best friend, but six in the morning _did not_, under _any_ circumstances, go well with the bubbly air-headed blonde when one was tired. Personal experience was proof enough. She sighed and pulled them both in, sticking her head out the door and giving the few people staring one of her famous death glares. "The show's over folks, come back tomorrow morning." She pulled her head back in, groaning loudly, when a few of the idiots actually began _clapping_, and slammed the door, throwing the multiple locks in one practiced sweep of the hand.

"Go make yourselves at home...I'm getting some freaking sugar or something." She stumbled to the kitchen, stopping and bending in half backwards at the waist. "You two want something? Tea, sugar cubes, coffee...sugar cubes?" Both shook their heads and she straightened up, twirling into the small kitchen, rifling through cupboards until she found a bar of chocolate and her box of sugar cubes. She ran back, vaulting over the back of the couch and landing lithely next to her blonde friend, the auburn-haired boy in a chair across from them. "So...to what do I owe this wonderful early morning visit?" She popped a sugar cube into her mouth, sucking the leftover grains from her fingers.

"Well, besides the fact that we're generally with each other this early in the morning..." The boy gave her a grin.

The blonde giggled, finishing the boy's thought.

--

**I DO NOT, nor do I ever want to, own 'Independence' by** **Webbie, because that is easily the most annoying song I've ever heard and to those who like it, no offense, but what is wrong with you?! Seriously...**


	4. Meet & greet

**So, here's the fourth chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to update, i just didn't have the strength to work on this story...BUT HERE IT IS!! I've managed to write down the rest of the story, so i just gotta summon the energy to type it!! Salami, thank you for your wonderful reviews, they have brightened my days considerably, knowing you read the first draft of this story and thanks for readin all my other stuff!!**

"You want me to _what_?!" The girl snapped her head to the side, staring from Light to Misa and back. "Please tell me she talked you into this Light." She groaned and dropped back on the couch as he shook his head, grinning all the while.

"Actually, it was a joint idea, Rai." The blonde pressed a hand to her mouth, trying vainly to suppress her giggling. "What's so bad about going out for the night anyw-oh! Mornin, Matty."

The boy stumbled in with a half-hearted glare on his face, sweats three times too big hanging off his slim hips. He was too tired to put much effort in his expression. "Is there any reason the three of you are running around the apartment at six-thirty in the morning? Some people actually _need_ sleep, believe it or not."

There came a quiet laugh from behind him and a pale arm slid around his waist, accompanied by a blonde head on his shoulder. "I, personally, am amazed you slept at all, considering how responsive you were last night." His blue eyes filled with laughter as the other let loose a small mewl.

"Mello...._must _you act up this early in the morning? And get your _hand_ out of my _pants_, pervert." The glare intensified, Matt focusing on just the blonde now.

"On second thought, maybe I _should_ go with you guys tonight. I'm not sure I wanna be stuck home with these two anymore." Rai inched her way back down the hall, heading towards the sanctity of her room.

"Oh great. Thank you Mello, you have officially creeped out my sister and embarrassed me to the end of my dignity." Matt turned a reproachful look on the blonde, face still a light shade of pink.

"Anytime my little fox." The blonde grinned in amusement.

~ later that day, about 5:00~

"Rai you've got five minutes, then I'm coming in! It's been almost ten hours, what could you possibly be doing?" The boy sighed and put a hand to his head. A pair of slim arms wrapped around his waist, and a soft sigh floated from behind him.

"Light, you need to stop harassing her. She had a weird morning, what with her brother and all. Besides, she's been kind of lonely lately, she doesn't have someone who really loves her. Sure there's all of us, but we're just family. Everyone needs _someone_ to love in their life, even if only for a moment." The bubbly airhead had probably just given the most insightful thought of her entire life, and yet the boy didn't hear a word of it.

"Five minutes." His hand moved for the doorknob just as the door swung inward, bringing Rai into view. Reddish-brunette hair stuck to her face and neck in wet clumps, green eyes clouded and rimmed with red, and her small frame shook with violent tremors that threatened to shake the robe on her shoulders to the floor. The boy took a small step back. "What's the matter? You look like you were crying."

"Nothing's wrong, I'm perfectly fine. What do you want?" She spat the words, a strange accent heavy in her voice showing the level of her distress. The auburn-haired teen cringed back even further. "Well...uh...I..." He swallowed and opened his mouth again. "I w--"

"He wanted to make sure you knew I was leaving," Misa put up a smile and stepped over to the distraught figure. "Rai-chan will call when she'd ready to go?"

The brunette nodded and gathered her hair off her face. "Call...yea. I'll do that...see you later tonight Misa."

She was perched on the bed staring at Light a few minutes later, after they'd sent Misa on her way. "Well then, what do you _really_ want?" The strange accent had faded off and her eyes were clearing. He glanced at her and scuffed his feet. "Nothing really, I just came to see what you've been doing all day. You came in here about seven this morning." She scoffed and slipped off the bed, walking around and putting her face a few inches from his.

"If you _must_ know, I slept until about three, thanks to my wake-up call, then took another hour deciding whether or not I need to find a second job so we can pay our rent, considering Matt was fired again. And in case you couldn't tell, I took a shower, and that about sums up my day!" She stepped lightly around him and began digging through a pile of clothes on the floor.

'_Not to mention _he _called...that didn't exactly help! I've got roughly ten minutes to get Light out, get dressed, and do something with this pit I call home. What next?!'_

"Rai, why do you have that weird look on your face? And where's that music coming from?" He glanced around the room until his eyes came to rest back on the girl.

"Mu–oh god, not now! Of all times to call me, why now?!" She sprang up from the floor and dove for the bed, discarded robe joining the pile on the floor. She wormed her way under the mass of blankets, desperate to find the phone.

"Want some help Rai?" Light stood staring in utter disbelief. Here she was, digging through a pile of blankets in nothing but her underwear, just to find the phone.

"No, no, I got it!"

He continued to sit and stare, wondering why she was his best friend, let alone a part of his life.

**/-Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever-\**

Too late. She found the phone and glanced at it, jammed it to her ear with a scowl. "Hello, what do you want?"

"It would be greatly appreciated if Rai-chan would come open the door. I don't want to spend the whole night standing in this hallway."

There was a click and the line went dead. She sighed and tossed the phone on the bed. "I'm doomed. Simply, utterly, doomed. Throw me that black shirt at your feet and we'll go get the door."

Light bent down and took hold of the shirt. "First things first. What do you mean, doomed? And who were you talking to?"

"So many questions, absolutely no time. Honestly, Light." She grabbed the shirt from him and pulled it over her head. "Now let's _go_, so you can meet him."

"Him? What's that mean?"

She just smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room and down the hall.


	5. Revelations

He stood outside her door, listening to the bolts and chains being undone on the inside. The door creaked open and a voice floated out.

"Well, come in then. I don't have all day."

He shuffled in, ratty sneakers jammed into a corner, and turned to the girl kicking the door shut. Draped with electric cords, she grinned at his blank look and motioned towards the next room. "You two just go ahead and make yourselves at home, I gotta take care of these." She wandered down the hall, dragging a small train of orange and yellow wire with her.

There was a slight cough, accompanied by an icy voice. "Hello, Ryuzaki."

He turned in the direction of the voice. "Ah, Light-kun, how nice to see you. I wasn't aware you knew Rai-chan." He glanced over the boy with wide eyes, gnawing at the pad of his thumb.

"Damn good thing too. I don't want you near her, you'll just end up picking her brain for something on me." He glared and turned on his heel, striding into the other room.

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for, Rai?!"

She sighed in annoyance and dropped her hand. "We may be childhood friends, but it doesn't give you the right to glare like that at my guests, _especially_ when you don't even know each other."

He scoffed and glanced away, rubbing carefully at the back of his head. "Oh, we know each other just fine, don't we, _L_?" He glared and shifted carefully away from the girl next to him.

The other returned it with another blank look. "Of course we do..._Kira_."

"KIRA!?" Their hands shot to their ears at the girl's inhuman shriek, and she rounded on the boy sitting by her. "Kira, as in mass _murderer_ Kira?"

He cringed further away, eyes sweeping the room for a distraction. "W-well, we're not saying I _am_, just under suspicion..."

"And neither of you told me this, _why_?" She growled the question, leaving it open for either to answer. Light merely shook his head and moved farther back, and she turned to her other side. "Ryuzaki?"

He shrugged nonchalantly at her glaring and sighed, acting as though it were a waste of time. "You'd get too emotional, overreact most likely. And though you may be as smart as you are, I refused to ask your help simply because the two of you are too close." The thumb returned silently to its rest on his lips.

"Well, my best friend happens to be suspected of being Kira, so naturally I'm going to be a little emotional. And right now I think that's something you wouldn't understand if it bit you in your skinny ass!" She clenched her hands together and moved a few steps closer to him.

"Ok, Rai, maybe now would be a good time to calm down? You're making too big of a deal out of this." The boy held up his hands in a small gesture of peace. His words weren't heard, merely the harsh sound of skin on skin as her hand swept across Ryuzaki's face.

"I don't believe you! I hate you for this, absolutely hate you!" She spun away and down the hall to the sanctity of her room, slamming the door and making the windows rattle. She threw her body to the bed, wrenching sobs muffled just barely by the blankets.

**-----------**

**Alright, next chapter down!! I know this one was kinda short, but I had to. It is all part of my grand master plan for this story. To anyone still keeping up with this (other than Salami and Noodle) thank you very much, even if you've never reviewed. Just knowing that people are reading the deluded ramblings of my fantasy worlds is plenty for me. :) I do have a set deadline, even if I don't make it. My goal: FINISHED BY THE END OF SUMMER BREAK!!! It will be the one and only posting deadline I've ever made, IF I do make it. Anf once I have ADP finished and posted, I'll work on the other things I have. And here's a spoiler for anyone interested: I'm writing another yaoi fic! ^-^ heehee. My dear confidante Noodle knows the series and one of the boys featured in it. But for now, the rest is a secret!! And so, my dear dear readers, sweet terrors and nightmares.**


	6. Ring ring

"We probably should've told her sooner, she took that a lot harder than I thought she would." Light glanced at the bright red mark blooming on the other's cheek and gave a little smile. "You're lucky she didn't punch you." He laughed quietly at the thought.

"I suppose so. Normally Rai-chan is much more understanding." He rubbed carefully at his face, wincing a little. "Should we try speaking with her?" His head tipped in the direction of her room.

"Ya know...you're really socially awkward, aren't you? Give her a few minutes dammit."

----------

'_Why do I always lose that thing when I need it?'_

Rai shuffled the blankets, giving a little sniff every now and then. Her knuckles brushed against the familiar shape and she picked up the small phone, hitting a few buttons and putting it to her ear with a sigh. The mechanized voice gave it's usual introduction and she swayed with the music playing.

_(bip) "Hello?"_

"_You always take this long to answer a call from a distressed friend, Misa?"_

"_Dist-Rai, what'd you get into now? You sound like you've been crying."_

"_Well...Misa, do you know where Light is?" (rustles from hair)_

"_Um...at home? Is this a trick question or something?"_

"_No. He's in my living room, and I just learned something you might want to hear." (coughing, dull thump in the background) "Your boyfriend's under suspicion of being Kira."_

"_Ki-ki-KIRA?!" (muffled thumps, door slams) "Five minutes. Then he's screwed." (click, dialtone)_

"_M-misa? Hello, hello? Oh shit..." (snap)_

Rai rubbed her face of any remaining tears and slipped off the bed, opening the door and padding quietly down the hall. There was no sound from the other room, which meant one of two things: either they had left in fear for their safety, or they were hiding, also in fear for their safety. She tugged absently at the leather pants still clinging to her legs, mind wandering about while she padded into the kitchen and settled on the countertop.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee...where's the damn coffee? I need to quit letting people in here."

A soft knock distracted her from her ranting and she wandered out to the door, peering nonchalantly through the eyehole. She let out a little scream of joy and sped through the complex locks, flinging the door open and throwing herself around the girl standing there, sending both crashing to the hallway floor.

"We go through this every time I come over here, Rai. You should really let your brother start answering the door." She smiled and rolled the brunette back into the apartment. "Now, where's Light?"

Rai blinked slowly at the blonde and scrambled up from the floor, taking her hand and starting back down the hall. "Well, I'm honestly not sure right now. He's somewhere in here I think, hiding with Ryuzaki. We'll look later, so just come talk with me for now." The girls disappeared into Rai's room, a tense silence settling around the rest of the apartment.

"Are they in the room?" A small closet near the front door oopened and Light stepped out halfway, watching for flying projectiles.

"You get to go look." A swift kick sent him down the hall and he tumbled into the back of the couch, groaning quietly.

"That was just out of spite wasn't it, Ryuzaki?"

The other shuffled down the little hall and stopped behind the boy, smiling faintly. "Out of spite? What would make you think that, Light-kun? Now stand up, it's time to go talk to the girls."

He sighed quietly. "Just kill me now..."

-------------

**I realize that some of you are probably doubting I'll make my deadline, but as of this note, I have....three chapters left to type and post. I should be able to do that in a month and a half, with constant reminders and the help of my inspiring music. (Even if the only thing it ever inspires me to do is dance in my computer chair) I ask only one favor of you all, my dear readers....READ MY OTHER STORIES!!! Oh, if you don't like yaoi (boy on boy) don't read Melting Ice. And if you have no tolerance for anime, well, then you probably won't even read this. :) So once again, to all of you, sweet terrors and nightmares**.


	7. Affections

**I do realize that this is a lot later than it should be, but here it is!!! Finally....no cookies for the procrastinating writer today. Wait, what? Hey, who rewrote the script?! THESE AREN'T MY LINES!! I demand a lawyer to right this unsightly wrong!! Oh....I suppose there's story to be read, isn't there? Yes, yes, carry on then.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So this has been going on for how long now?" The girl sighed and fell back on the bed, blowing blonde bangs up in frustration. "Maybe you could get them to let you help out...."

"Misa, do you honestly think they're going to tell me anything, much less let me join?"

The blonde just shrugged and grinned. "Well, you never know, Rai. It could happen, couldn't it?"

"It already has." The door swung in to frame Light and Ryuzaki, stuck uncomfortably close together. Rai tugged her knees up to her chest and motioned them in.

"Shut the door, I don't want anything heard if Matt comes home. He's unhappy enough with the relationship thing already. So, Ryuzaki, what do you mean it already has?"

He merely shuffled over to a chair and took up his customary position. There followed an awkward pause while the others glanced around, waiting for a response. A small sigh passed his lips and he turned dark eyes on the two by the door. "Light-kun, would the two of you kindly depart for a few moments? I think it would be best if I discuss this with Rai-chan in private."

The blonde opened her mouth to protest, and was promptly dragged from the room and down the hall by her auburn-haired partner, the door clicking shut after them. "Ryuzaki?" She turned questioning emerald eyes on her lover, slipping from the bed to cross the room and lean on his raised knees. "What could you possibly tell me that they can't hear?"

He merely sighed again and took one of her spidery hands in his own. "Allow me to put this bluntly. I've made arrangments, and in two month's time you will be taking my place in heading the investigation. Nobody else knows, but when the time comes, they will."

"What?! H-how can _I_ be heading this damn thing when....when you're still working on it? I mean....it's not like you're going to die anytime soo-....no. No, no, no. How....what....why would you even suggest something like that?! You're not going to die, you can't....you can't." The brunette squuezed her eyes shut to hold back the tears, but they spilled over regardless, trailing across her face to damp spots on their intertwined hands.

He rose from the chair and pulled her close, trailing a hand through her hair. Now it was twice....twice in one day he'd made her cry. He was horrible at this whole relationship thing. The hand slid across to her chin and lifted the girl's tear-stained face. He smiled gently at her, the warmth of it creeping into his normally cold obsidian eyes.

"Ryuzaki, I...."

"Stop talking, just for a second." He dipped his head and pressed his lips on hers. They were soft, warm; salty from her tears, yet sweet nonetheless. She blinked a few times out of shock. He was _kissing_ her. Not kissing back, or out of obligation. Just....kissing her. Coffee and strawberries, and faintly, the smallest taste of chocolate. She curled slender arms around his neck and pulled him in deeper.

Five months of traveling had numbed her memories and made her forget, forget his taste, forget the feel of the cool lips that so perfectly matched hers. How she'd survived those long months was a mystery. Everything about him made her love grow, until it saved even the blackest parts of her soul. Panda eyes, the crazy black hair, the pale, spidery fingers that made her shiver at the smallest touch. Even thinking about him brought the smile to her face. He made her laugh, laugh until she couldn't breathe, like the time they'd discovered they were both thin enough to fit inside his shirt....and still have loose fabric. She pulled back reluctantly from the kiss and smiled up at him. He was her love, her one and only, the one who'd stolen her heart.

'_My Lawliet....'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER 7 FINISHED!! Yea, I'm a bit of a sap sometimes, but I can't help it. Huh....I'm a sucker for a good romance book, yet I have a fascination with horror tales as well. Like right now, I'm reading **_**The Call of Cthulu and Other Weird Stories**_**. Very interesting, kinda gruesome....my boyfriend recommended it to me, he's the best. Oh, and this one series, **_**Atlantis Rising**_** by Alyssa Day. For the romance suckers like myself, READ IT. I wouldn't pick it up unless you're at least 14....but that's me. So, yes, CONTINUE ON!**


	8. Birthday Dreams

**IT'S CHAPTER 8! I honestly have to say this is my favorite chapter that I've written so far. I wrote a lot between chapters 7 and 8, so my writing changed a bit I think. I'm not sure though, I have a bad attention span! The phone conversation was fun to think up, with the help of my inner pervert, carefully concealed from the world....most days. Oh yea, the day this happens to be on is Rai's birthday, we have done a 2 month timeskip here and....well, whatever. Just go read, I'll shut up now.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"If I could make a small announcement? Today is Rai-chan's birthday, so most likely she'll be somewhat overhyper....if that's even possible, I guess. So, fair warning."

"Wait, today? It's today and nobody told me?! That's just not right."

There was a collection of irritated sighs as the room's other occupants spoke. "Matsuda, _shut up_."

~dark room in a small apartment down the street~

_She could hear it, knew it was real. Why didn't anyone else notice? Her ears felt as though they'd burst with the sound of his screams, yet she couldn't do a thing to make it stop. She'd started it, was keeping it alive. It was her hands that brought his pain, tore at his body. Yet the weren't hers. Pale and skeletal, garrishly spotted with warm crimson blood. Her eyes traveled unwillingly to her victim's face, watched it change. Matt....Ebony....Mello....Light....Misa....L....finally her own face gazed back at her with a twisted, bloody grin. The mouth opened to speak...._

And she bolted to a sitting position, breathing heavily, eyes wide with fright. Her clothes were plastered to her slim frame with a cold sweat, hair matted clumps against her neck. She stood and stumbled to the bathroom, stripping dazedly and spinning the hot water as high as it would go, letting the tub fill. A towel was thrown around her body and she padded into her brother's room.

"Matt? Come on, get up already." She crouched on the bed, rocking the boy back and forth. "Matty, please...." He lifted his face enough to gaze at the girl with one lazy green eye.

"Whazza matter, Rai? What time's it?"

"Five-thirty in the evening. Your genius butt kept us up all night, remember? But I had a horrible dream, so I'm up for the day. And since I won't be doing anything I needed done, at least get up and come sit with me."

He nodded reluctantly, sliding out of the bed with a yawn. With an arm slung across her shoulders he guided her gently back into the bathroom, took her towel, and coaxed his sister into the hot swirling water.

"Well, you got me up, so talk away. How bad was your dream kiddo?" Matt perched on the edge of the tub behind her and dangled his legs carelessly in the water, lithe hands kneading at her shoulders. She sighed quietly and leaned into him.

"Horrid....geez I don't even think I can explain. Oh, Matt, something's gonna go wrong today, I can already feel it." Rai shut her eyes and a few tears roll down her face.

"Well, if anything does actually go wrong, it'll probably just be Mello being late like he always is. Don't worry so much." He smiled and kissed the top of his sister's head. "Happy birthday, babe."

"Ah, yes. To be thrown into the adult world with the heart of a child and the mind of a war veteran. I see more in a week than a lot of people will see in their entire lives." She sighed softly and wiped her eyes before continuing. "My boyfriend happens to be the world's greatest detective, my best best friend's are a suspected murderer and an international icon, and my brother is emotionally involved with a former member of the mafia for cripes sake! And here I am, making _bombs_ in my spare time. Bombs! I feel like my life has become a bad daytime television program." She sat brooding in the water for a few moments, swirling strange patterns with her fingertips.

"Wow....that was a pretty heavy thought for today, eh?"

"I'm sorry, Matt. My stupid dreams are getting to me again. I just d–"

_Be-beep, be-beep._

_BE-BEEP, BE-BEEP._

"Ugh, I'll be right back." Matt calmly turned his eyes to the ceiling as the girl climbed out of the water, throwing her towel back on and leaving the room.

_BEEEEEEEP!!_

"I GET THE POINT!" She jammed the phone to her ear. "Ryuzaki, I was bathing, thank you very much! I said use this number only if it was important, so this better be good."

"So sorry to interrupt, Rai." She could practically see the grin on his face.... always the pervert. "I've found something very interesting, and I think it's worth interrupting your bathing to tell you about it. The chances of wrapping this all up tonight are rising quite nicely actually. Can you be here in an hour?"

She paused for a moment. "W-wrap....tonight? Really?! Oh wow, this is beyond amazing! It's....it's....this is simply unbelieveable!" She turned down the hall, grinning ear-to-ear. "Matt, tonight's the night! We might finally do it!"

"Is this a bad joke? Things might actually go back to being somewhat normal?" He peeked out of the bathroom, game in his hand forgotten.

"No! I mean, yes....I mean....well, you get the point. Now then," Her attention drifted back to the phone. "Did you need anything else?"

"One thing, actually. Stop by the bakery before you show up, there's a package under your name. Don't open it though, and we'll see you about seven."

"Wait! I love you...." There was a small pause on the other end, as though he were smiling.

"Rai, I love you too....no matter what happens." A click and the line went dead. She gave it a strange look before hanging it up and returning to the bathroom. "Alright, Matt? I'm gonna leave soon, so we'll all meet here at about eight? If you call now, that should keep Mello from being _too_ late."

"Hey now, just a second there. I got you something yesterday." He handed her a thin black box and toyed with his hands, watching through half-lidded eyes. Listened to the soft clink of the silver chain pulled, the little gasp of delighted surprise, followed with his name.

"God, it must've been a small fortune to do this....I _know_ my name isn't this common." She unhooked the small clasp, reached back and fastened it behind her head and let it drop, watching it settle just under her collarbone. Her name hung from the small silver chain, spelled out in calligraphic letters made of jade, and what looked like veins of onyx. "Green and black, just like our eyes. Matt, have I ever mentioned how much I adore you?!" She threw her arms around him in a deathgrip, babbling happily. He rolled his eyes at her in mock annoyance.

"Oh, only when it happens to be your birthday, why _do_ you ask?" He grinned and steered her to the door. "Now go get your happy ass dressed, or you'll be late!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**VOILA! Amazing how much longer this is compared to chapter 7....but I'm just that way I suppose. So, I would like to mention that yes, there is some unplaned incinuating comments in this chapter (cough cough) but I'm also naturally an incinuator, so I guess it just happens. Hey....THERE'S ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEFT!!! It makes me wanna cry, I'm gonna miss this story....even though I took so long to post it all. ^^ Now on with ye! Elst I be forced to set my lemon on ye! And thou dost not wish to tangle with the giant lemon I dost be possessing. (Yea....talk like that for an entire day, wasn't easy....) See you at the end!!**


	9. Discoveries & Wishes

**Alright, so now we've come to the end. Another Day in Paradise is finally at a close, so many many thanks. Anyone who commented is even more greatly thanked, because comments make me happy ^^ I wanna put a passage of a song to this chapter....but now I gotta find it again!! Oh, here it is. It's In Your Arms by The Last Goodnight. It's mainly directed at the end, which you will come to understand. Now then, go read!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_I built us this boat so we both could sail far, far away_

_It sprung a leak inside and the captain forgot to say_

"_That love is made od treading water and hearts of clay"_

_I had no idea, I had no idea, that we would die today_

_You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life_

_You are the most beautiful thing these eyes have seen_

Rai walked up to the door just in time to hear the crash and dull thud that followed. She tapped the door open with her hip, slipping in and setting the box she carried on a small table.

"What was with the cra--"

infinite time seemed compressed into the few seconds it took to process the scene before her. Ryuzaki sprawled on the floor, Light kneeling at his shoulder, everyone else gathered loosely around them. She half-ran, half-stumbled over, dropping opposite from Light and leaning over the body on the floor. She edged over, resting his head on her lap. The pale lips formed her name with a ghostly smile, and onyx eyes took in her face as their final image before closing to an eternal sleep.

"Ryuzaki....? No, this is all wrong, you....don't leave me. Not now, not here....not when we were just starting to live. No! No...." She hung her head, making a curtain with her hair. Tears dripped slowly onto his eyelids from hers as she rocked gently back and forth, mumbling his name until it became an ethereal chant. She laid his head carefully on the floor as she heard Light stand beside her. She rose as well, rubbing an eye and weaving slightly.

"Hey, Light...." Her hand slid into her jacket and she grinned up at him through her hair, her expression twisted and demonic. "You ever played Russian roulette?" Out of the jacket came a revolver, barrel aimed directly between his eyes. He took a step back and slowly raised his hands.

"Put down the gun, Rai. You're not emotionally stable, you don't know what you're doing."

She merely brought up a finger and spun the cylinder, the grin twisting with each revolution. It slowed, slowed, slower still....and came to a stop, her finger squeezing the trigger.

"Nothing....looks like you got lucky today, boy." The grin faded and her expression became neutral. The gun was stowed and she swept up the small box she'd brought, pausing with a hand on the doorknob. "Call me when anything is decided, there's some things that need to be explained."

And then she was gone, sneakers pounding the pavement outside in time with her heart, the wind drying her tears before they could fall. She shot up stairwells and into her apartment, seeking the safety of her room. Her small frame sank into the blankets, the box carefully abandoned on the floor as she cried herself to sleep. She woke the next morning to an empty apartment and a scrawled note from her brother.

_Went out with Mello. Make sure you're ready by 9, you've got a party to attend first thing!_

She smiled sadly and glanced around the dark room, eyes coming to rest on the box, resting unopened in a patch of pale morning sun from the window.

"Well....it's not like I'm ever gonna be able to get permission now." Rai slid off the bed and carefully tugged the top from the box. "Oh....oh, if only." She looked up at the sky through her window, smiling and laughing quietly through tears. "Yes. Yes now, yes then, and yes for the rest of my life." She glanced back in the box. There sat a small white cake, a ring for the centerpiece. Written delicately around it were four words. So small and simple, yet so infinitely huge and complex.

_Will you marry me?_

It was just another day in paradise.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Well, my story is done. I don't care if you hated the ending, or the beginning, or anything in between. I like what I wrote, and I stand by it a 100 percent!! SO NEENER ON YOU!! If you have any questions, feel free to send me a message. Odds are I'll answer anything, but then again it does depend on the question I suppose. Thank you everyone!!**


	10. Farewell

As I sit here with this towel on my head, a pint of Ben & Jerry's at my side, with the oddities of daytime t.v. buzzing behind me, I wonder what this story would've been like without the help of my friends. They are slightly criticizing, but just enough to be supportive without being an ass as well. This story has taken me just over a year to write, for if I'm anything, I'm a procrastinator. It eventually gets done though. ^^

I poured a lot of myself into these words, and was right alongside our girl on her emotional rollercoaster. Up, down, corkscrew, flip and stick up in the air, with the blood rushing to my head. Then we did it all again backwards, hurtling off the tracks just in time to land on our passing deadline. It was harder than I thought it would be, considering I did give myself a month to do everything. And yet I end up typing the last three chapters and this little farewell with only eleven days to spare. (I'm in the middle of chapter 7 as I type this. I know, hopless case.) Soooo....today is August 15th, school officially starts on the 26th. WHERE DID THE SUMMER GO?!?! I'M DOOMED!!!! I see the mail carrier, so I must go check my mail and finish the 7th chapter!

**~30 minutes or so later~**

Alright, chapter 7 finished! And now for my next trick....CHAPTER 8, ON THE WAY!

**~1 day later~**

Yea, I'm a hopeless case, I know. But you can't exactly work on the computer when you're busy cooking, now can you? Not to mention my stupid horror stories keep distracting me. But anyways, the moment you've all been waiting for, the main event....THE FINAL CHAPTER!!

**~undetermined amount of time passes~**

IT'S DONE, IT'S FINALLY DONE!!! (I'm sobbing with joy inside, I really am) It's really nice to see a personal project get finished, something other than my drawings. Those are simplest. So, thank you everyone for reading this and reviewing, or just reading, or....whatever you might've done that I can appreciate. I'm trying to get my other things posted on a more regular basis, but I've misplaced quite a few of my manuscripts (there's about 6 or 7 of them nowadays....) So it's really hard for me to type stuff....and I'm going back to school in 9 days as of today. (August 17th) So many thank you's for reading....

_Another Day In Paradise_

Sweet terrors & nightmares,

Ren Hardy


End file.
